An Egg's Guide to Minecraft
An Egg's Guide to Minecraft is a series of animated youtube videos that tells the story about Jason, a character from Element Animation's first video series, "The Crack!" inside a video game called Minecraft. The story of how Jason got into Minecraft in the first place was explained in the first 3 episodes of season 2 of The Crack, which are now grouped together as the "Hacked Account Trilogy". The series has had 17 episodes released and ends on a cliffhanger, it is unknown what will happen next or if there will be a part 18. Plot Jason encounters a voice while walking around Minecraft, the voice tries to explain what Minecraft is, but he gets distracted by a cow and a pig. He befriends the pig and calls him George. The voice tries to warn Jason of the dangers of the night, but he doesn't listen and walks into a cave, where he gets attacked by monsters. He decides that he needs to get building materials to build a house to survive, so a montage ensues, the end result, only a single wall finished by nighttime, where he is then surrounded by monsters. A spider attempts to jump on Jason and George, but George throws Jason to safety, dying in the process. The monsters chase Jason until he runs out of breath, where he tricks the monsters into sleeping till daytime, where the zombies burn up. The chase continues with some creepers until Jason reaches a ravine, where he is cornered then saved by Steve. The 2 of them walk over to an NPC village, where one of the Villagers tell them the village is being attacked by a beast, Steve prepares to take it down, but then finds out its just a cow. They say it's a harmful creature from the depths of hell that only loves its victim's blood. Steve doesn't think that the cow needs to be taken down, as its just a cow, so the villagers send out their "greatest warrior" who dies attempting to defeat the cow, but not before he hands steve a book that will help them find Notch. The 2 don't know who notch is, so they research in the library, but Jason finds a secret room, with a chest full of diamonds and eyes of ender, Jason takes them all and returns to Steve, where Steve says that Notch is the creator, and to find him you need diamonds. A villager comes in and finds out that Jason stole the diamonds, so he is put into court, where Steve frees him for some dirt. Jason and Steve head out towards the "faraway place", on the way there, they decide to rest for the night, but right when they are about to sleep, they are attacked by a bunch of monsters, and Steve gets badly injured, and an enderman took the book. Steve wakes up the next morning, needing some food to fix his injuries, and he kills the cow Jason was talking to about what just happened, Jason questions why, but then realizes that he's floating, Steve figures out that its because he still had the eye of ender in him and he can use it to find a stronghold, to reach the end, to get the book back. Steve tries to explain to Jason what he thought, but they both fall into a trap, which is a long minecart ride, which ends in a crash. Steves's arm broke and Jasons crazier than before as a result of the crash, they find a witch who mistakes him as The Great and Powerful One, the witch fixes Steve's arm and points them in the direction of the stronghold, but the witch realizes that Steve is Steve, so he summons The Great and Powerful One. Jason reverts back to his old self, and just when they are about to enter the end, they get attacked by The Great and Powerful One, who chases them to a narrow bridge, where they are cornered. Steve tries to save Jason, but Jason can be controlled by The Great and Powerful One, so he tries to escape by faking his death, but The Great and Powerful One sees right through it and captures him. The Great and Powerful One explains to Jason that he is the voice inside his head and then sends a group of mobs to chase him. Jason reunites with George who didn't die for good, and they run away from the mobs. They hide and tries to attack 1 of the mobs, but it's just a villager, Jason and George want to save Steve, but the villager tries to warn him, but they insist, but they need supplies, so they head back to the villager's village. On the way there they get attacked by more mobs, but they are saved by Alex. Steve arrives at the end, where he's chained to a table, meanwhile, Alex doesn't believe Jason's story about The Great and Powerful One, but she plays along. They reach then reach the village. Meanwhile, Steve gets tortured by The Great and Powerful One. The group tries to convince the village to help battle, but Alex threatens to burn down the village if they don't, so they comply, while a band wonders how they've never did a montage before. So they finally do once they spot a stage. Jason and George decide it's taking too long, so they head off the fight The Great and Powerful one themselves. Meanwhile, in the end, Steve wakes up and doesn't say anything. Jason's Group Jason's Group was a group of individuals who aided the egg, Jason during his time in the world of Minecraft. Members *Steve *Alex *George the Pig *The Beast (briefly) *The Extremely Flamboyant Creeper (briefly) *Several Villagers Characters before Jason got to Minecraft *Dan *Chrisi *Mustache Guy *Chatroulette pervert *Cursor To The Cheek Egg Episodes before Jason comes to Minecraft *Episode 1: HACKED ACCOUNT! *Episode 2: HACKED AGAIN! *Episode 3: We Weren't Hacked? Episode guide *Episode 1: What's Minecraft? *Episode 2: Look at my awesome house! *Episode 3: Who the hell are you?! *Episode 4: You're not a cube? *Episode 5: Moo! *Episode 6: Who's Notch? *Episode 7: He's a BAD MAN! *Episode 8: Where'd my wood go? *Episode 9: Punch that pig! *Episode 10: I want THAT one! *Episode 11 (April Fool's Joke): Yolo *Episode 12: Yo soy el Rey de México! *Episode 13: Hello Brother! *Episode 14: You have one new message! *Episode 15: Nyah! *Episode 16: The Spirit of Vengeance and Death! *Episode 17: To War! Trivia *Ep.11: Yolo isn't really an episode but a April Fools joke. *The villager child in Ep 7 is also the voice of Dan (Confirmed by Chrisi). *The tree in Bite-Sized Minecraft is the voice of Jason. *Mustache Guy is seen as a spinning egg (Batman parody) in Episode 6. *If you can see closely, in Bite-Sized Minecraft 3, in the Flying Players (replacing Squids) scene, a skin of Mordecai from Regular Show made a cameo. *Testificate Man is hidden is Ep: 16: The Spirit of Vengeance and Death! *According to a tweet from Element Animation, Herobrine is actually called The Great and Powerful One, so that's not even the actual Herobrine, nor is he Herobrine's clone. *The first episode makes a cameo in Animation vs. YouTube. *In Ep 10, the Creeper from Animationcraft makes a cameo appearance when Steve and Jason arrive at the train section. *At the beginning of Ep 9, during Steve's dream, you can see the entire series up to that point displayed in blurry images. Transcript /Transcript}} Coming soon! Credits /Credits}} Category:Shows Category:An Egg's Guide to Minecraft Category:Minecraft